Easter Bunny
by wingedwolf1
Summary: Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it. Even if you don't, how could you resist sweet family moments between Chibiusa, Mamoru, and Usagi?
1. Dye!

**Me: Hello! An Easter story! I'm like high off of candy right now, soo…**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon.**

_**Usagi's Point of View**_

I heard the door open and jumped in horror. He wasn't supposed to be home yet! But then again, I was allowed here. He gave me a key.

"Usako, what's going on? My apartment smells like eggs and food dye." He asked, looking at the big pot on the stovetop.

"Tomorrow is Easter, Mamo-chan! I'm coloring eggs; it's a surprise for Chibiusa." I answered, checking on the pot of eggs. Finally, they were done. I clicked the burner off to let them cool.

"Ah, well you know she's only in school for another 2 hours. You'll have to hide them by then." He stepped beside me and looked at the clear containers filled with water, vinegar and dye.

Chibiusa and I had a habit of going directly to Mamoru's apartment after school. Mama thought we were at Rei's temple studying.

I took the eggs out and started putting them into the dye containers. Then came the worst part of egg dyeing; waiting. To get an even color, they had to stay in the dye for at least five minutes. I set the timer and walked to the balcony with Mamoru.

It was a warm, yet windy spring day. The sun shone down brightly, giving a warm glow to the city.

"Why the sudden urge to surprise Chibiusa?" Mamoru chuckled, obviously remembering when Chibiusa and I didn't get along.

"It's her first Easter here, and she at least deserves some tradition. My parents would always dye eggs and hide my Easter basket. Then afterwards, Papa would hide plastic eggs in the yard and I would search for them." I reminisced, leaning back into his arms.

"When did you two stop hating each other so much? Even after you knew who she was, you acted like a sister; always teasing her. Now you're acting like… like…"

"Like her mom?" I finished for him. "That's because technically, I am. Chibiusa is just a little girl. She misses her real parents; the King and Queen. All she wants is love and comfort in a time of need." I murmured.

The timer went off, rudely interrupting our peaceful moment. We went inside and took the eggs out.

"Make sure to dry them carefully so the color doesn't come off. Oh, and after they're dry, shine them with oil." I instructed, handing him some paper towels.

After the two dozen eggs were done and in the back of the refrigerator, we had about an hour and a half to clean up. I dumped the dye down the sink and washed the containers. Mamoru cleaned the dye-splattered floor.

We had an hour left, and we still needed to get the dye off of our hands. I had brought heavy-duty soap just for this because I knew how messy the dye could be. However, it still took a long time to get the dye off.

"Half an hour left before Chibiusa gets home." I said, checking the clock.

"This is home to you?" Mamoru asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"I just… well… yes." I blushed, looking at my feet.

"Why here? You grew up in your house; that should be home to you." He whispered.

"My parents don't really love me. They don't appreciate the work I do, they don't understand me, and they always take Shingo's side to every argument. I feel safe and comfortable here. Love makes a house a home." I whimpered, throwing myself into his arms and crying.

He said nothing, just held me close. Now he fully understood why I wanted Chibiusa to feel at home in the 21st century. Mamoru was all Chibiusa and I had; the only one that would drop everything for us. The scouts would be there if we truly needed them, but they had family and friends to help too.

The door opened, but neither one of us moved. Chibiusa skipped in, leaving her shoes and school bag by the door.

"Usagi, why are you crying?" She asked, looking up at me with big red eyes. I pulled away from Mamoru and looked back at her.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I even managed a smile.

"How was school?" Mamoru asked, moving over a bit to make room for Chibiusa to sit.

"School was fun. We had to draw our family, so I drew you two." She giggled, hopping up next to Mamoru and me.

"But why didn't you draw your real parents?" I asked, very curious.

"Yes, I will tell my teacher that my parents are the rulers of Crystal Tokyo." She laughed.

For the next hour or so, the three of us watched television and had a good time. Until Chibiusa and I had to go home.

"Bye, Mamo-chan" Chibiusa hugged him and left, skipping out with a smile.

"Usako, are you sure you'll be okay at home?" Mamoru asked, stepping toward me.

"I'll be fine, Mamo-chan. Goodnight." I murmured.

Before I could turn and walk away, he leaned closer and kissed me. His arms wrapped around my waist so tightly I could barely breathe. We broke away, breathless.

"Goodnight, Love." He whispered, closing the door behind me.

**R&R?**


	2. Easter Princesses

**Me: Part 2! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

_**Usagi's Point of View**_

Chibiusa and I got home and went to her room to talk. This was something we did often; we would talk about our day, gossip, and tell stories.

"Chibiusa, I really do have to get you an Easter dress. All of your dresses are either worn out or dull. I'll let you use the Disguise Pen tomorrow morning." I giggled, looking through her closet.

"Really? You would let me use the Disguise Pen?" She seemed shocked that I cared so much.

"Of course, Chibiusa, why wouldn't I? Technically, I'm your mom. It's my job to spoil you." I put as much sincerity as I could into my voice.

"Usagi, will you tell me the story of how you and Mamo-chan met? I've always been curious as to how you two got together." She pleaded.

"Well, a long time ago, during the Silver Millennium, everything was peaceful. One day, I snuck away from the moon to visit Earth. While I was there, I met him. As soon as I saw his face, everything clicked. We would visit each other all the time. Suddenly, the moon darkened, and Queen Beryl attacked, wanting Endymion's love for herself. My mother, Queen Serenity, used the Silver Crystal to send us all back to Earth." I began.

I wanted to say more, but she was fast asleep. So I went back to my room and fell asleep as well.

_***The Next Day!***_

"Usagi! Wake up; you'll miss the Easter fun!" Chibiusa laughed while jumping excitedly on my bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." I pulled the disguise pen from the box on my nightstand and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much! Disguise Pen, turn me into an Easter princess!" She yelled, knowing only I could hear. Mama, Papa, and Shingo were busy hiding plastic eggs outside.

I looked out my window to watch them. An obvious pink plastic egg was perched atop the bushes.

"Usagi, how does this look?" Chibiusa giggled.

I gasped. In front of me stood my future daughter wearing the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was made of pink chiffon and looked amazing with the silver flats that completed the look.

"Y-y-you look like a princess!" I stumbled, wondering how she could look so shockingly stunning with just a few simple words.

"Now you try, Usagi! I want to see what your Easter dress looks like!" She insisted, shoving the pen into my hands.

"Disguise Pen, Turn me into an Easter princess!" I repeated her words; hopefully I would look just as breathtakingly beautiful.

"You look absolutely amazing!" Chibiusa exclaimed, rushing over to me to inspect the dress closer. It was a strapless knee length white dress trimmed in black lace at the bottom. At the top there was a line of shiny black satin. My black heels looked way too high for me to walk in, but surprisingly, it was simple.

I heard a car stop outside of the house, so I peered out the window. The sleek, familiar red car that greeted me made me rush outside to greet the driver.

"Mamo-chan! Happy Easter!" I giggled as I ran into his arms. I grinned, realizing he had ditched the green coat and purple pants for a simpler outfit; a white shirt and black pants.

"I'd never thought I see the day when you could successfully run in heels. Happy Easter, Usako." He smiled.

"Come on, let's go see my parents. My mom will be super happy to finally get to meet you. Just be careful of my father." I cringed, thinking of Papa's possible reactions. Thankfully my thoughts were interrupted by Chibiusa.

"Mamo-chan!" She shrieked, leaping into his arms. He caught her, careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"Hey kiddo." He chuckled, ruffling her hair lovingly.

"You three look more like a family than Kenji, Usagi, and I ever did." A soft feminine voice rang out from in front of us.

"Mama! Happy Easter! Are you and Papa done hiding the eggs?" I asked, peeking around the corner of the house to find any more obvious eggs.

"Yes, we are finished, but why don't you invite your guest inside for tea." Mama offered, already walking toward the door with us close behind.


End file.
